


Past Closing Time

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tseng gets stuck 'babysitting'.





	Past Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> From yaoi_challenge on LJ; originally posted July 31st, 2005.
> 
> for no_lifegod

She didn't seem to be so much of a waitress as she did a busgirl, picking up discarded glasses from the few empty tables of the place each time around before stopping at his table to ask if he'd like another drink. But he really hadn't touched his and didn't think he was likely to. He wondered if her actions were shrouded in pity, somehow thinking he was there alone instead of just there to escort his charge home at the end of the night.

She had to be new, no matter just what job she held, for everyone else on the staff knew him and knew him well enough to leave him alone - he was not one to mess with and he really only did come as part of his job.

Yes, one wrong word at one wrong time and he'd been temporarily assigned the position of professional babysitter, stuck tailing the young ShinRa heir and sitting around in this club several nights a week, stirring a warm drink and watching for Rufus' head amongst the crowd.

Tseng stirred his drink, curious as to just how warm it had gotten. The place blasted the air conditioning enough to make anyone not dancing shiver, but still his drinks always got warm before he finished them. He drank slowly, of course, not letting himself actually get at all intoxicated. That wasn't at all permitted - in no way was he to do anything that might endanger Rufus.

There he was... A flash of silver and white, offset from most of the rest of the crowd who preferred their clothing dark, and Rufus came into view again before disappearing in a throng of admirers. Yet never did Rufus bring a one of them home, something Tseng was thankful for if only because he didn't quite know the etiquette for such a situation.

That waitress again, but he still didn't need a drink. He was watching Rufus now, watching his charge dance against boys, girls, and creatures so dark and decadent their gender was questionable... A few pairs of Mako eyes shone in the darkness of the club, rivaled only by colored lights that were pulsing less frequently as the night threatened morning.

Yes, the crowd was thinning and Rufus was easier to watch now, white vinyl pants clinging much too suggestively and white shirt showing muscle that begged to be touched. Yet Rufus never took anyone home, despite having the ability to take anyone home.

Tseng shifted in his seat, not bothering to deny slight arousal at watching how Rufus moved. Most of the time he preferred the sweet innocence of slum girls, but anyone denying the appeal of Rufus' body would be a liar at best.

"You should dance."

Somehow in thoughts between his very warm drink and trying to at least manage his partial erection, Tseng had missed a very important moment involving Rufus claiming the only other chair at the small table and forcing his flushed and sweaty body just inches away.

"No," Tseng replied. "I am to watch you."

Rufus frowned, reaching over to take Tseng's drink and bring it suggestively to his lips. Tseng couldn't help a chuckle at Rufus' wince at realizing it was warm, but he did reach to take the drink back and set it safely on the table.

"You need to dance. And a cold drink," Rufus said, sliding off the chair and circling behind Tseng. Trying not to shiver as Rufus wound nimble fingers through his unbound hair, Tseng was more than a little confused. This wasn't one of Rufus' usual taunts or bits of spoiled whining, but instead a cross between nervous and deliberate.

"Dance..." Rufus said again, voice a bit too quiet and lips a bit to close to Tseng's right ear.

So yes, as soon as Tseng was sure he wasn't going to knock Rufus backward, he pushed out his chair and almost immediately had Rufus attached to him, mimicking the pounding beat with a physical grinding that threatened to take Tseng's breath away. It was a dance he could do, one he could do well.

After all, his eyes were on Rufus, even his hands were on Rufus, tracing his spine downward to the top of those low vinyl pants, skirting around the edge and coming to rest at slim hips. He didn't dare look downward to confirm what he felt - Rufus was just as aroused as he was and not at all bothering to hide it.

And instead of doing something potentially intelligent like ordering Rufus out to the car or even just pulling away, Tseng let himself be ensnared by Rufus' hands, caught underneath their hesitant touch. Catching a half-scared, half-hungry glance from Rufus, Tseng finally understood quite a few things, everything but the exact reason for this awkward seduction. Just asking would have been worse though, he thought, even though the answer would have been the same.

This was no longer a dance, this was foreplay. The wall was right there behind them and Tseng pushed Rufus back against it, not bothering to pay heed to a soft sound of startled surprise. He pressed his mouth hard against Rufus', quickly turning the meeting into a deep kiss. Yes, Rufus would know what he was in for.

"Car," Rufus gasped as soon as his mouth was free to speak and his lungs had enough air to keep him from swooning into Tseng's arms. The car sounded good. The car sounded really good.

Tseng was more than a little amused as Rufus basically pushed him out of the club and into the parking lot where their roomy company car was amusingly out of place amongst tricked out trucks and stylized motorcycles. But the windows were tinted and front seat was a bench, which made it exactly the vehicle for their needs.

"Would you..." Rufus' words were lost as they both entered the car from the passenger side, Tseng amused at how well that vinyl made Rufus slide on the soft upholstery of the seat. He pulled the door shut with his foot, hearing it click even as he had his mouth back over Rufus', tasting the series of sweet drinks his charge must have tossed down to get trashed enough to do anything this daring.

There was just enough room to grind their bodies together as they kissed, frustrating through clothing but enough to keep their momentum going as Tseng reached blindly for the glove box, sure there was lubricant stashed in it somewhere, just in case, for some reason, if... Yes, because somehow the universe at least had the foresight to plan ahead for a wanton Rufus grabbing needily at his arousal and moaning between their mouths.

Pulling back, Tseng smirked at the sight of a flushed and panting Rufus, so completely different from the casual cool of the beginning of the evening out.

"On your knees," Tseng said, giving Rufus the space he needed to move. Without being asked, Rufus undid his pants, pushing white vinyl down to reveal pale skin and his already slick-tipped erection. He grabbed at the armrest of the driver's door, twisting his body until he was on his knees, legs spread as best he could.

"I've wanted... I've wanted this... Fuck me," Rufus said between heavy breaths. Tseng had his fingertips already covered in lube, capping the bottle and tucking it against one of the seatbelt latches.

"Fuck you?" Such an interesting choice of words, ones most likely not taught by a string of tutors over the years but instead by the ruffians such as himself who were constantly attending to Rufus’ young adult whims.

"Fuck me," Rufus demanded, and that very much was to be that.

Rufus was absolutely hot, skin more than warm to the touch and as Tseng eased a finger into the tight heat of Rufus' opening, he wondered if he'd melt with more contact. The window was fogging as Rufus moaned against it, turning the black tint grey. Each shudder of Rufus' body urged Tseng on, making him add another finger quickly in what was fast becoming the most frenzied preparation of his life. Almost as an afterthought he reached to undo his own pants, not bothering with more than the most necessary bit of exposure.

As Tseng pulled his fingers back, he reached with his other hand to roughly stroke Rufus' erection, distracting Rufus while smearing remnants of lube onto his own arousal and positioning himself. Rufus' breath hitched, but he was not going stop now. Pressing forward, Tseng was relieved at how easily Rufus' body gave around him, tight and hot and begging for movement.

They still weren't in the best of positions, hunched low and fighting for space, but Tseng thrust anyway, setting a rhythm punctuated by peaked moans from Rufus and the sound of his own heavy breathing. This likely wasn't the sort of close eye he was supposed to be keeping on his charge, but this was a delightfully mutual bit of lust. The vinyl of Rufus' pants crackled as Tseng shifted a bit, pressing Rufus' legs a bit farther apart. He wondered if his pants were rough against Rufus' skin. He was trying to distract himself from the blissful heat of Rufus' body in any way possible, not wanting to come before Rufus did.

Suddenly Rufus' cries went up an octave, barely giving Tseng enough time to speed up his strokes around Rufus' arousal, bringing his charge to a quick orgasm. Tseng was still thrusting hard into Rufus' body as he did his best to prolong Rufus' pleasure, toying his semen-slicked hand over Rufus' still-hard erection and sliding back to cup sensitive testicles. Around his own hardness, Rufus' body was attempting to seduce him to bliss, something Tseng no longer needed to ignore.

With a deep groan, he released into Rufus' body, gripping roughly at the back of the bench seat to keep from grabbing the rosy pale beneath him. They were both gasping for breath and Tseng pulled back, not wanting to but knowing it would be better for the both of them to be sitting upright.

"Tseng..." Rufus grabbed at the steering wheel, trying to turn his body. Those white vinyl pants were still around his knees, but Tseng tried not to look. He'd only want more.

Tseng looked at his watch.

"It's past closing time," he replied, not wanting to show any sort of emotion until he knew what he was supposed to be showing.

"We'll do this again." Not a suggestion but a demand.

And for how many years, Tseng wondered, until they would both move up in the company and no longer have the leisure for secret affairs...

He zipped his pants and pushed the future from his mind. It was time to head back. But not before one last kiss on swollen hungry lips.


End file.
